Camp Inua
Camp Inua is created the gods of the frozen tundras of the north, the Inuit gods or the'' A''nirnisiaq''''. '''Though severely weakened due to the lack of belief, the Inuit gods have remained powerful enough. Camp Inua is placed somewhere around the North Pole guarded by enchanted polar bears outside the borders. There, the gods' children must learn to survive in harsh wastes of the tundra hunt animals for survival, learn to manipulate Sila and fight against forces of the Forbidding Sea. Overview The Inuit Pantheon is a tightly-knit pantheon held together as they survive in the frozen wastelands. The harshness of the tundra made sure that unseen forces are at work. The Inuits believe that everything has a soul and are all part of Sila, the lord of breath who brings life to the world. By believing that all things have souls like those of humans, killing an animal is little different from killing a person. Once the anirniq of the dead - animal or human - is liberated, it is free to take revenge. The spirit of the dead can only be placated by obedience to custom, avoiding taboos, and performing the right rituals. When a demigod child of the Inuit reached the age of 15, they will have an urge to leave their residence and to the frosty wastelands in the north. Most can resist such urge and not leave but the longer they stay, the more dangerous their lives become. Strange forces are attracted to them like a beacon. Some lives have been lost due to this and the Inuit gods try as hard as they can to help their children. The most powerful deity is Silap Inua, the air of life or Sila. Sila has no corporeal form that it could manifest and appears as an enchanted wind when benevolent brings good luck or when malevolent, drags children and people into the harshess of the tundra and devours their soul back into its body. Sila is the reason why the gods avoid the mortal world. When the gods enter in ancient times, they are to be adored and worshipped. Nowadays, they are transformed into a magnet of attention making ordinary mortals become part of Sila's theatre with the gods. It is unwise for gods to remain on Earth for long. Deities Gods #Alignak - the lunar deity responsible for the weather, motion and tides #Anguta - the psychopomp god who the deceased spirits to Adlivun, the underworld ruled by his daughter, Sedna #Aningan - the lunar god who chases his sister, Malina everyday. #Ignirtoq - the god of light and truth, he is sought after by the Inuits in the darkness of winter #Nanook - the polar bear god. He watches those who kill polar bears or another wild animals without respect #Nootaikok - the god of icebergs. Nootaikok is invoked to allow seals to be released for hunting. Goddesses #Asiaq - the beautiful goddess of weather, she melts snow with her rainfall #Caribou Mother - an ancient goddess whose name has long been forgotten. She is the goddess of caribous and sustenance of the people. #Malina - the goddess of the sun, she carries a torch which lights up the morning. She flees from Aningan's lustful advances. #Nujalik - the goddess of the hunt and she is the opposite of Sedna, the goddess of the sea-hunt. #Sedna - the goddess of the sea and marine animals. She is widely feared as Sedna brought out seals for the tribes to hunt. She spends her time in Adlivun, the frozen underworld deep beneath the oceans. #Narwhal Lady - the goddess of narwhals was once mortal transformed by Sedna for breaking a taboo. Spirits Malevolent (Bad) #Adlet - a race of monsters who are half-dog and half-human and feed on human flesh. #Aklut - spirits that takes a form of a wolf and an orca. A vicious and highly dangerous beast, he is to be feared as he drags unwilling victims into the sea. #Amarok - a werewolf that terrorizes villages of the Inuits. #Kigatilik - the spirit who destroys shamans #Koguhpuk - the underground mammalian creatures who returns in winter to the mortal realm #Qalupalik - human-like creature with long hair, green skin and drags children under the sea. Qalupalik is accompanied by a humming sound. #Qaxdascidi - No one is exactly sure what it looks like. Its roars can be heard from beneath the iceberg. #Qiqirn - the bald dog spirit who instills nightmarish horror into minds of the Inuit hunters, one way to kill it is to shout out its name. #Tizheruk - the giant snake creature #Tupilaq - a totem creature brought to life by a shaman to track down and destroy a target. Benevolent (Good) #Agloolik - the spirits of ice who blesses hunters with prey #Inugpasugssk - the benign giant who helps tribes move their homes to a new location #Auvekoejak - the mermaid creatures that reside in the Arctic Sea. Their lower parts are fur of the polar bear. They remain fairly neutral. The Forbidding Sea As the name suggest, the Sea is inhospitable to those who can't survive the harsh waves and tempests of Aipaloovik's realm. Aipaloovik was a sea god with harsh powers of dark magic in his whims. Such powers threatened the Inuit gods enough that they sealed him in the North Pole frozen solid to prevent harm done to their people. As the global temperature warmed, the enchanted ice that contained him began to melt. He broke free of his imprisonment. He leapt into the sea. The Forbidding Sea is a gigantic sea that only bring destruction and various sea monsters of the deep. The Sea never calms and destroys helpless mortals who happened to be in the area. It is what the Inuit people always feared, the dark and terrible depth of the sea. Those who are strong enough to swim to the depths are faced with a bigger problem. The terrible monsters of the deep are ready to lunge at the prey swiftly and painlessly. The Forbidding Sea surrounds Sedna's glacial domain, the Adlivun. Adlivun is the place where all of his plans starts. If Aipaloovik can block the spirits of the underworld from reaching Adlivun, he can harvest enough power to destroy it completely. Currently, the domain is blockaded by various monsters. Sedna has been blocked of any information what has been happening to her domain. So far, her seal and whale minions have succeeded in helping her father, Anguta away being held hostage. Contacts to the other gods have been made, none have appeared to help them. Souls to Uldormuit has gone missing as well. Currently, Aipaloovik is only interested in his cause. Any hindrance will receive his torturous punishment. The gods find absurd that someone like Aipaloovik could break out of the enchanted prison they have crafted.